My Playlist
by 3birds
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari playlist yang lagi saya dengar. Kadang saat mendengarkan lagu, beberapa ide untuk bikin oneshoot muncul beserta siapa karakter yang cocok untuk diceritakan. Karna saya biasnya Sonoda Umi, maka ga akan heran jika pairingnya ga akan jauh dari EliUmi, KotoUmi atau UmiMaki.
1. Story of Us (EliUmi)

_**Ada yang mau nebak cerita ini idenya dari lagu apa?**_

* * *

Story of us

* * *

Siang ini bagaikan dejavu. Diseberang meja yang sama denganku, tepat hanya 1 meter didepanku, duduk dengan canggung seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, seperempat rusia. Mata biru terangnya terarah sana sini kecuali padaku, jelas sekali kalau dia tak mau bertemu pandang denganku. Daripada dirinya yang terbukti tak nyaman dan gugupan, aku lebih bisa mengendalikan diri kali ini dan lebih bisa bersikap tenang, sedikit banyaknya status mahasiswa yang baru saja aku sandang membawa pengaruh terhadap sikapku dalam menghadapi orang-orang. Jika aku hitung kasar sudah satu tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, atau bisa dibilang menghindar untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku rasa perasaan ini juga dimiliki olehnya. Reunian member muse tak pernah bisa lengkap karna kami berdua slalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan untuk ikut jika salah satu dari kami menyatakan pasti hadir, atau kami berdua akan batal datang atau balik badan untuk datang dalam rombongan saat melihat salah satu dari kami-berdua-sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Hah, kenapa hal macam ini harus terjadi kepada kami, aku rasa semuanya sangatlah baik sampai akhirnya kejadian yang penuh kecanggungan itu terjadi.

Aku dan Eli bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, karna aku sering bekerja sama dengannya dalam merumuskan koreograpi untuk muse. Kedekatan ini terasa agak berbeda dengan kotori dan honoka, tapi terkadang juga terasa sama. Kami memiliki kemistri yang bagus. Eli adalah tipe sempai yang _easy going_ dan cukup _playful_ kalau boleh aku bilang, sedangkan disisi lain aku adalah kouhai yang gampang malu dan gampang gugupan jika dihadapkan dalam masalah kepercayaan diri. Dari deskripsi sifat ini sudah jelas terlihat bahwa Eli suka bercanda denganku hanya untuk melihat wajahku yang memerah karna rayuannya yang dalam tanda kutip hanyalah candaan bagiku. Awalnya aku merasa tak nyaman karna sifatnya mulai mendekati Kotori yang suka nempel-nempel sambil becandain aku walau dalam pendekatan yang berbeda. Jujur saja, aku tak butuh dua Kotori dalam masa masa SMA ku. Tapi aku akui, aku mulai terbiasa dan nyaman dengan sifat playfulnya itu dan selalu menganggap bahwa begitulah cara dia berkomunikasi denganku, lagian dia memiliki pendekatan yang berbeda-beda terhadap member yang lain, dan aku merasa cara yang digunakannya padaku cukup ampuh untuk membuat kami terus memiliki ikatan yang bagus untuk selalu kompak dalam bekerja sama untuk koreograpi.

Kalau dipikir pikir lagi, eli bukanlah satu satunya partner kerja yang dekat denganku, sebenarnya aku juga cukup dekat dengan Maki karna kami sering mengkomposisikan musik dan lirik bersama diruang musik. Tapi jika bekerja dengan Eli, kami berdua lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar sekolah. Dia selalu menggodaku dengan ajakan ajakan _"date"_ , tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya benar benar sebuah _"date"_ karna lebih banyak pertemuan yang kami lakukan memang hanya membahas porsi latihan muse kedepan dan merencanakan beberapa koreo untuk lagu baru. Sangat sering pembicaraan kami keluar jalur dan aku tanpa sadar ikut ikutan tertarik dengan pembicaraannya hingga akhirnya aku sadar kami belum memperoleh progres dari pertemuan kami. Saat itu Eli hanya nyengir waktu aku mulai membentaknya untuk mengingatkan untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Semua itu terasa sangat menyenangkan, bekerja dengannya, tertawa bersama, digodain olehnya, dia yang slalu melakukan pergerakan pergerakan yang tak terduga hingga membuat ku slalu gugup walaupun aku sudah latihan untuk tak lagi gugup dengan sifatnya, tapi semua percuma karna Eli selalu menemukan cara baru untuk menggodaku. Aku pikir tidak hanya muse yang bisa _improve_ sebagai _school idol_ , tapi Eli juga ikut ikutan _improve_ untuk selalu membuat mukaku merah karna malu.

Semakin hari, becandanyas udah melampaui Kotori, bukannya aku kesal dan menolak, malah aku terus mengikuti arus permainannya, seperti yag ku bilang sebelumnya, disuatu sisi ini terasa menyenagkan. Pernah suatu hari aku tak berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya karna keseibukannya sebagai anak kelas 3 -biasalah, mau dekat ujian akhir- dan itu hanya menyisakan kekosongan dalam hatiku. Aku tak tau kenapa, hanya terasa sepi dan ingin mendengar suaranya, tapi disuatu sisi aku juga tak mau menganggunya.

Mungkin sekitar seminggu hari hari yang diisi dengan sedikit candaannya akhirnya berlalu, aku kembali mendapatkan sempaiku yang dulu seutuhnya, tapi keharmonisan yang aku dapatkan kembali hanya bertahan sesaat saja, karna disanalah awal kecanggungan itu dimulai. Di ruang club dimana hanya ada kami berdua. Kami duduk bersebelahan padahal masih banyak bangku kosong lainya tapi entah kenapa dia memilih duduk tepat disebelahku kali ini. Aku bukannya tak sadar, tapi sudah 10 menit matanya tak lepas dari ku, aku pikir ini hanyalah salah satu caranya untuk membuatku kehilangan fokus disaat aku tengah asyik membaca novel klasik yang notabene adalah tugas sastra jepangku.

"Eli, bisakah kamu berhenti memandangku dengan muka om-om mesum kayak gitu?" aku melepas pandanganku dari novelku dan memberanikan diri menghadapinya.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Salah kamu juga kenapa terlihat imut dan keren disaat yang bersamaan kalau kamu lagi fokus ngerjain sesuatu" Eli masih menopang dagunya diatas tangan kirinya sambil terus menatapku. Apa dia sadar dengan yang diucapkannya barusan? Aku tak begitu tau dan ambil pusing, aku pikir Eli ber _improve_ lagi dalam merayuku.

"hah" aku bingung sekaligus malu. Mukaku mulai terasa panas, aku rasa juga sudah mulai merona pink.

Eli lalu bangun dari posisinya, tangan kanannya kali ini memegang daguku hingga kepalaku dibuat mendongak kearahnya, Eli tersenyum menggoda, hanya bibir kanannya saja yang melebar sedangkan bibir sebelah kirinya tak bergerak, mukanya perlahan mendekat, "candaan macam apa lagi ini" pikirku. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap Eli berhenti dan tertawa melihat reaksiku, tapi tak satupun suara tawa yang kudengar, hanya terasa hangat dan lembut dibibirku. Seketika otakku nge _blank_ dan tersentak bangun dari posisiku hingga menimbulkan kursi yang kududuki tadi jatuh terbalik. Saat sepenuhnya mata ku kembali berfungsi aku melihat ekspresi Eli tak kalah bedanya dariku, bahkan aku seperti bercermin. Kami sama sama memegangi bibir kami. Eli lebih dulu tergagap meminta maaf dengan wajah panik dan aku hanya menatapnya nanar bercampur bingung. Sedetik kemudian Eli berlalu dariku dengan berlari, meninggalkan bunyi BAM yang cukup keras.

Hari berikutnya, bagaikan siksaan. Aku selalu merasakan keanehan pada hatiku saat melihat Eli, satu sisi ingin menemuinya dan menanyakan apa yang sebanarnya terjadi diruang klub waktu itu, disatu sisi juga aku takut menghadapinya dan tak tau mau mulai pembicaraan kearah mana. Semuanya serba canggung saat itu, aku rasa tidak aku saja yang merasakannya karna Eli juga terkesan menghindar sebisa mungkin dari ku.

Jika dulu hanya aku yang Eli yang berdiskusi soal muse, kali ini kami melibatkan seluruh member hingga hubungan ku dengan Eli benar benar terasa memburuk, aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tapi salah satu dari kami tak ada yang berani untuk memulai pergerakan kearah sana, hanya kabur sana sini dan menghindar bertemu hadap hadapan satu sama lain.

Kesenjangan yang tiba tiba terjadi diantara kami tak luput dari perhatian member lain. Mereka mencoba mencari tau tapi tidak satupun dari kami mau membicaraknnya dan berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa. Tentu saja mereka tak percaya dan mulai melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat kami kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka mulai menjebak kami berdua dalam ruang klub dan menguncinya dari luar. Posisi duduk kami saling berjauhan kali ini, Eli mengambil sudut terdalam dari ruangan sedangkan aku memilih duduk di dekat pintu. Merasa tak nyaman dengan diam yang membuat telinganku pekak, aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan seputar program perkuliahan yang akan diambil oleh Eli. Eli menjawabnya seadanya dan kembali terdiam. Lalu Eli juga bertanya tentang latihan memanah dan kesibukan di OSIS. Aku pun menjawab seperlunya dan penuh kecanggungan seakan akan aku baru mengenal lawan bicara ku ini. Kondisi ini benar benar membuatku getir, tapi tak ada satupun langkah maju yang aku ambil untuk memperbaikinya.

Permainan kucing kucingan ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Eli benar benar lulus SMA. Selagi yang lain bersuka cita dihadapan Eli dan membicarakan ini itu yang tak penting, satu satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutku kala itu hanya _"happy graduated"_ yang dibalasnya dengan senyum getir. Saat 9 dari kami akan berpisah di hari itu, Honoka dan Nozomi saling memberikan kode dengan kerlingan disusul dengan dialog "Aku yakin Eli dan Umi butuh waktu berdua untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi diantara mereka" buka Nozomi.

"Oleh karna itu cepatlah berbaikan, figto dayo" tambah Honoka. dan anggota lainnya meninggalkan kami berdua ditengah lapangan di depan sekolah. Nico dan Nozomi berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah sementara sisanya kembali ke gedung sekolah. Posisinya sekarang, Eli menghadap gerbang sekolah dan aku menghadap gedung sekolah.

Kecanggungan yang luar biasa kembali tercipta, masing masing kami mungkin punya kadar kegugupan yang sama. Dan kami berdua pun sepertinya sama sama menunggu ada yang memecah kebisuan ini sambil terus gelisah dan menghindari pandangan satu sama lain.

"hehe, jujur saja aku tak tau harus bicara apa" dia membuka pembicaraan dengan kekehan lalu raut mukanya mulai kebingungan. Eli menggaruk garuk belakang lehernya yang aku rasa tak gatal sama sekali.

"ah, hm, Eli, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu. Aku rasa dengan begitu bebanmu dan bebanku jadi berkurang" aku mengatakannya sambil meremas remas tangan kananku oleh tangan kiriku dan pandanganku sama sekali tak terarah padanya, malah ke tanah. Saat aku selesai mengatakannya, perlahan ku tegakkan kepalaku dan melihat reaksinya.

Eli tersenyum pahit, aku tau itu, dia mencoba tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya tak ingin "Yah, aku rasa aku setuju"

Entah kenapa aku membalas senyumnya dengan hati sakit dan penuh kegetiran. Aku merindukannya, merindukan saat saat dekat dengannya, saat saat diganggu olehnya, saat saat dia menggodaku, saat saat dia melakukan _skinship_ denganku, aku merindukan keceriaannya, suaranya, tawanya, kenakalannya, aku merindukan semua moment yang pernah kami lalui. Tapi hari dihari itu aku sadar aku takkan bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi. Kami takkan bisa kembali karna kami berdua terlalu penakut untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing masing. MENYEDIHKAN.

Seperti diberi tanda, kami saling berjalan ke depan, dan saling berpapasan. Eli kembali pada Nozomi yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dan aku kembali kepada Honoka untuk melanjutkan tugasku sebagai OSIS. Aku tak pernah merasakan hatiku sesakit saat ini, rasanya sangat berat, sakit dan tertindih. Tapi kakiku lebih berat untuk tidak berpaling dari jalan yang aku ambil sekarang. Apa ini yang dinamakan merelakan? Merelakan dia pergi dari hidupku. Lagian, perasaan macam apa ini? Bahkan sampai saat inipun aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Saat sudah berada di gedung sekolah, tepatnya di loker sepatu, kakiku tak sanggup lagi melangkah, pipiku terasa basah dan sesaat kemudian hidungku jadi tersumbat, aku mulai terisak.

Aku mencoba _move on_ setelah memulai kehidupan baru sebagai anak kelas 3 SMA. Selama aku fokus pada klub memanah, OSIS, ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas, Eli tak begitu mengganggu otakku. Tapi jika waktu senggang mulai ada, pikiranku kembali kepadanya. Aku tak pernah menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan ini pada dua sahabatku, dan mereka tak pernah memaksaku untuk bercerita. Sampai akhirnya ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas selesai, menyisakan waktu luang yang cukup banyak bagiku. Stress karna pikiranku kembali pada Eli, aku mulai sering main kerumah Honoka atau Kotori. Kadang aku mulai membaca koleksi manga shoujo yang di miliki Honoka. disanalah aku mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaanku terhadap Eli. Gejala-gejala yang aku rasakan pada Eli begitu sinkron dengan manga shoujo yang aku baca. Untuk pertama kalinya saat mengenang kisah kami, aku bisa tersenyum, dan aku tak tau kenapa, terasa manis sekaligus pahit.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan kami berdua masih sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Hari ini baru "Konnichiwa, Umi" yang aku dengar dari mulutnya. Tak seperti dirinya yang pura pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, aku hanya memandanginya dengan wajah datar dan sedikit menyelidik. Aku tau, pertemuan aku dan Eli adalah akal akalan Honoka dan Nozomi lagi. Sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan ini. Mungkin mereka gregetan juga karna satu tahun mencoba mempertemukan kami lewat reunian, tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil karna kelihaian kami dalam menghindar satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini aku akui mereka punya taktik yang cukup matang dan patut diacungi jempol hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat kami duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah cafe dekat kampus.

Aku tak tau sampai kapan kami akan berdiam diri seperti ini terus. Satu tahun tak bertemu dan kami sama sekali tak berubah, masih menjadi dua orang PENAKUT.

Eli sudah mengosongkan cangkir coklatnya, dan aku masih menyisakan setengah lemon tea di gelasku. Aku hendak pamit saat Eli mulai bersuara.

"Aku akan menarik kembali kata kataku saat aku bilang aku setuju untuk melupakan sesuatu yang kita sepakati untuk kita lupakan" Eli menggenggam cangkir kosongnya dengan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya juga tertuju ke cangkir itu seperti sedang menyelidiki seseuatu didalam sana. Sesaat kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna perkataannya hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum setelah paham sepenuhnya apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Eli pun membalas senyumku. Senyum yang selama ini aku rindukan dan selalu ingin aku lihat. Aku merasa sebuah percabangan jalan baru terbentang di sebelah jalan buntu dimana kami berdua terhenti. Eli kah yang membuat jalan ini? Apakah dia ingin aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana bersama dengannya? Aku takkan pernah tau apa yang terjadi di jalan baru itu jika aku tak pernah melewatinya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk meraih tangannya yang sedari tadi disodorkannya padaku dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengannya ke jalan baru yang belum kami ketahui seluk beluknya.

The End

* * *

Komentar mantan leader muse

" _Aku pikir Umi-chan dan Eli-chan sudah jadian saat musim panas di tahun terakhir Eli-chan di SMA, mereka begitu akrab dan kadang terlihat mesra, bisa dikatakan Eli kayak pacar yang lagi godain ceweknya. Musim dingin aku dan Nozomi-chan pikir mereka berdua putus karna mereka saling berkelit satu sama lain. Jangan kan putus, ternyata jadian aja mereka enggak pernah. Fakta itu cukup bikin member lain kaget. Selama ini aku pikir aku saja yang berpikiran seperti itu, ternyata kebanyakan member lain berpikiran sama. Atas dukungan Nozomi dan yang lainnya kami menyelidiki kasus pecah kongsi nya duet "Storm in Lover" ini. Kami mulai frustasi karna usaha yang kami kerahkan untuk menyatukan mereka kembali lebih banyak gagalnya, jikapun berhasil, progresnya ga begitu memuaskan. Tapi aku rasa aku dan Nozomi berhasil hari ini. Akhirnya aku dan Nozomi bisa lega setelah melihat dua insan yang bodoh dan ga pekaan itu kembali tersenyum satu sama lain di cafe tempat kami menjebak mereka berdua"_

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 _ **Okay, oneshoot ini terinspirasi oleh lagunya Taylor Swift – The Story of Us. Makasih atas atensinya untuk membaca karya saya dan silahkan tinggalkan review tentang perasaan kalian saat membaca cerita ini.**_


	2. Are we Romeo and Juliet? (KotoUmi)

_**Sebelumnya author mau menyatakan bahwa oneshoot kali ini mengandung gender bend Umi. Dan nama Umi akan author ubah menjadi Uki. Awalnya pengen Ueki tapi secara arti lebih ngena Uki keimbang Ueki. Dari segi arti yang cukup berbeda tadi dimana Umi = Laut, Ueki = Tanaman, dan Uki = Musim hujan. Author pernah baca diary dimana disana diceritain Umi menyukai Hujan, jadi mungkin Uki adalah nama alternatif yang paling tepat untuk Umi, dan satu lagi Laut dan Hujan sama sama Air walau beda rasa, hahaha.**_

 _ **Author ambil setting tempat agak klasik dikit, tapi bukan kerajaan dimana menceritakan prince dan princess tapi lebih kepada seorang gadis bangsawan yang jatuh cinta dengan salah satu kacung orangtuanya. Kalau temanya rada klasik gini, KotoUmi emang pairing paling cocok buat disandingkan.**_

* * *

 _ **Are we Romeo and Juliet?**_

* * *

Malam ini Kotori akan melangsukan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Sebagai putri bangsawan dari salah satu bangsawan terkaya di kotanya, tentunya ulang tahun Kotori akan diadakan secara meriah dan di hadiri tamu tamu yang juga dari kalangan bangsawan. Sejujurnya Kotori tidak menginginkan pesta ulangtahun yang terlalu megah untuk dirinya, dia hanya ingin perayaan sederhana dan mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya terutama ayahnya yang terbukti sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya karna terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya. Fakta bahwa pesta ulangtahun ini juga merupakan sebuah ajang untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis ayahnya dengan bangsawan dari kota kota lain membuat Kotori kian tak bersemangat karna di malam spesial baginya inipun, perhatian Ayahnya tidak kembali utuh padanya.

Ditemani beberapa orang teman bangsawannya Kotori mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terlihat sedih dan berusaha ceria sebagaimana orang orang menilainya. Kotori tak begitu mengharapkan seorang pangeran tampan akan menemuinya dan cinta mulai bersemi diantara mereka sebagaimana yang diharapkan oleh teman temannya sekarang yang riuh sekali memandang sana sini pria pria tampan yang merupakan putra dari bangsawan bangsawan yang diundang oleh Ayahnya.

Sesekali putra para bangsawan itu menyapa Kotori, mengajak berbicara dan tak jarang juga mengajak berdansa yang disambut penolakan oleh Kotori dengan alasan sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Teman temannya menyesalkan tindakan Kotori dan mulai memaksanya untuk berdansa dengan satu atau dua pria tampan dan kaya yang hadir di pestanya. Kotori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

Di tengah tengah rumpian teman temannya, Kotori hanya melamun dan sama sekali tidak fokus dengan topik pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya, sesosok pria berambut biru gelap memenangkan perhatiannya. Sedari awal Kotori menatapnya, tak sekalipun dia berhenti memandangnya hingga akhirnya sang pria juga menangkap tatapannya. Dalam hiruk pikuk pesta dan dalam keriuhan dan keramaian khalayak penikmat pesta, Kotori melangkah maju tak peduli berapa kalipun temannya memanggilnya untuk menanyakan hendak kemana dirinya. Di sisi lainpun sang pria juga mengambil langkah maju hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain ditengah lantai dansa yang sedang ramai oleh para _challenger_ dansa.

Sang pria mengisyaratkan dengan bahasa tubuhnya apakah sang tuan putri ingin berdansa dengannya. Dengan senyuman, Kotori meraih tangan sang pria yang ternyata memiliki bekas luka sayat di pipi kanannya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ditemani iringi musik nan lembut. Tak satupun kata yang terucap diantara mereka berdua, hanya diam dan saling menatap keelokan rupa satu sama lain.

Kotori sadar, sang pangeran impian yang tidak diharapkannya tadi ternyata sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Kenapa Tuhan mengabulkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya saat ini? Namun, walau begitu Kotori sangat bersyukur karna dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang seperti saat ini.

Alunan musik akhirnya berhenti, sang pria dan Kotori masih belum bersuara dan tak tau akan sampai kapan mereka seperti ini. Lalu, sebuah suara laki laki seperti memanggil seseorang terdengar pelan di telinga Kotori. Sang pria menoleh kebelakang dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kotori.

"Permisi Tuan Putri, saya memiliki kewajiban yang harus saya penuhi, Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya"

Suara yang begitu rendah namun dalam, suara yang juga terdengar agak serak dan membuat Kotori ingin mendengarkannya lagi, begitu adiktif. Siapa gerangan nama dari sipemilik suara yang begitu seksi yang mampu meluluh lantakkan pertahanan hati seorang Kotori? Tak sempat menanyakan nama, Kotori hanya mampu melihat sosok pria yang kian termakan oleh kerumunan para pemesta.

Malam itu, Kotori tidur dengan memimpikan seorang pria yang dianggapnya sebagai pangeran penunggang kuda putih.

xxx

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kotori akhirnya diijinkan untuk berkuda setelah selama 2 tahun meminta kepada Ayahnya tapi tak pernah kunjung diijinkan. Kotori bersama pelayan setianya, Hanayo dan beberapa body guard nya membawa Kotori ke peternakan kuda keluarganya dimana Kotori akan bertemu dengan mentor berkudanya bernama Tuan Kudo.

Sesampainya disana Tuan Kudo menyambut Kotori dengan ramah dan memperkenalkan diri. Walaupun Kotori tau bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah mengenal dirinya, namun Kotori masih melakukan perkenalan diri sebagai bentuk formalitas saja. Tuan Kudo adalah Pria paruh waktu yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum. Beliau memiliki kumis tipis namun klimis, berambut coklat dan berportus tinggi kurus dengan perawakan yang sangat kebapakan.

Kotori tidak sabar untuk memulai debut berkudanya hingga akhirnya Tuan Kudo mengeluarkan pernyataan yang cukup membingungkan Kotori. Sembari mengajak Kotori ke kandang Kuda untuk memilih kuda mana yang akan menjadi pilihan Kotori, Tuan Kudo menyatakan bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang akan menjadi mentor berkudanya, melainkan anak angkatnya yang sedang menunggu mereka di kandang kuda.

Anak angkat Tuan Kudo tampak sibuk mengurus seekor kuda hitam legam yang sepertinya sedikit rewel dikandangnya. Walau kadang sang kuda meronta, tapi sang pria mampu mengendalikan keadaan dan membuat kuda itu kembali tenang. Dan disanalah mereka sekarang, melihat sang pria mengusap usap kepala si kuda rewel. Sang pria akhirnya berpaling saat Tuan Kudo memanggilnya.

"Uki-kun"

"Haik, Ayah" Uki awalnya hanya melihat Ayahnya, lalu akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tak asing lagi dibenaknya. Selanjutnya, Uki hanya bisa tercengang dengan sosok Tuan Putri tersebut hingga Ayahnya mulai memperkenalkan padanya siapa gadis yang berada dissampingnya.

"Uki-kun. Beliau adalah Minami Kotori-sama. Putri dari kelaurga Minami. Seperti yang aku bilang kemaren, kamu akan mementori putri tuan Minami" terang Ayahnya.

Kotori pun tak luput dari ekspresi kaget dengan sosok pria yang dipanggil Uki oleh tuan Kudo. Baik ekpsresi Uki maupun Kotori menyiratkan bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal, membuat Tuan kudo mempertanyakan hubungan mereka "Kotori sama, apakah ada yang salah dengan anak saya?"

Kotori terkaget dengan pertanyaan Tuan Kudo "Ah, aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya ntah disuatu tempat" setelah melontarkan jawabannya, Kotori tersenyum begitu menggoda ke arah Uki, membuat sang pria menjadi salah tingkah.

Sesi latihan berakhir hingga sore hari. Uki memberikan penjelasan soal berkuda secara gamblang dan jelas, harusnya Kotori bisa memahami. Yah, harusnya Kotori bisa paham, namun karna perhatiannya hanya pada bagaimana mempesonanya sosok pria tampan berbekas luka di pipinya itu menjelaskan segala hal padanya dengan berbagai bahasa tubuh yang begitu menggoda, alhasil kotori sama sekali tidak menambah ilmu tentang berkuda, tapi dia cukup banyak belajar tentang berbagai ekspresi wajah dan tubuh Umi saat berhadapan dengannya.

Uki begitu gugup jika sang Putri diam diam terlalu serius menatap padanya, bukan pada apa yang diajarkannya, atau akan mulai tergagap jika Kotori mengatakan bagaimana Uki begitu keren diatas kudanya, atau bagaimana Uki akan merah mukanya jika Kotori mendekat padanya. Dan semua itu hanya di pelajari Kotori dalam setengah hari mengahbiskan waktu dengannya.

Ketertarikan Kotori pada Uki ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kotori tau, dari bahasa tubuhnya, Uki juga balik menyukainya, kepribadiannya. Hingga hubungan mereka kian dekat karena Kotori kian sering mengunjunginya dengan alasan latihan berkuda. Kotori mulai mengenal Uki lebih dalam dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Uki-kun, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku akan mencapai 17 tahun di bulan Maret depan"

"Heh, aku pikir Uki-kun 3 atau 4 tahun lebih tua dari ku"

"Apakah aku setua itu"

"hahaha, hanya becanda"

Di hari lain perbicangannya akan berbeda.

"Uki-kun. Kenapa kamu tak terlihat banyak kemiripan dengan Ayahmu?"

"..." lama uki berpikir akankah dia akan menjawabnya atau tidak hingga akhirnya Uki mengghela napasnya "Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung Tuan Kudo"

"Eh?"

"Hm, aku hanyalah anak angkatnya"

Kotori terdiam dengan pernyataan Uki, dia ingin menanyakan keberadaan orang tua kandung Uki, namun melihat raut wajah Uki yang mulai muram Kotori akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dulu, saat kuda Tuan Kudo mengamuk di hutan aku kebetulan berada disana dan mencoba menenangkan kuda tersebut. Tuan Kudo sangat menghargai pertolonganku kala itu hingga aku diijinkan menumpang dirumahnya" Uki mulai menjelaskan awal kisah pertemuannya dengan Ayah angkatnya. "Aku sangat menyukai kuda. Jadi saat mengetahui Tuan Kudo bekerja dipeternakan kuda aku juga ingin bekerja disana dan meminta Tuan Kudo mempekerjakanku. Namun sayangnya ayahmu tidak akan begitu percaya pada orang baru, apalagi aku juga bukalnlah asli penduduk dari kota ini, aku begitu asing. Karna keinginanku yang begitu kuat, Tuan Kudo memberikan ide itu, ide untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Jika aku memliki hubungan kerabat dengan orang kepercayaan ayahmu, mungkin saja aku akan diterimanya. Dan beginilah hasilnya, akhirnya aku bisa bekerja disini, di peternakan ayahmu" Uki mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Semakin hari Kotori semakin banyak mempelajari tentang Uki dan begitupun sebaliknya, hanya 2 hal yang tidak diketahui Kotori dari Uki, yaitu soal luka di pipi kanannya dan orang tua kandungnya. Hubungan mereka kian dekat hingga akhirnya kata cinta sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Mereka mulai memadu kasih di balik latihan berkuda sang Putri bangsawan.

Dibalik kebahagiaan yang mereka jalani sekarang, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kepala keluarga Minami mengetahui hubungan sembunyi sembunyi yang mereka lakukan. Saat tengah asyik bersenda gurau di sebuah taman diantara peternakan kuda dan rumah utama keluarga Minami, Tuan Minami memergoki mereka, disanalah sang ayah naik pitam dan menampar dengan keras pria yang dianggapnya kelas bawah dan tak pantas untuk berdekatan dengan anaknya. Sebelum menarik Kotori masuk kedalam kereta kudanya, Tuan Minami memberikan peringatan keras kepada Uki untuk menjauhi anaknya, dan hari itu juga Tuan Minami memecat Uki tanpa hormat. Kotori hanya bisa menangis dalam kereta kudanya dan tak mau menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ayahnya.

Hari hari berikutnya di jalani Kotori tanpa gairah hidup. Seperti apapun Ayahnya memberikan hadiah yang begitu mahal dan mewah kepadanya, Kotori bahkan tak meliriknya. Walau sedih melihat kondisi anaknya, namun sang Ayah tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Uki. Karna Minami punya kebanggaan, menikahkan anaknya dengan seorang kacung yang bekerja dengannya sangatlah tidak terhormat dan mencoreng nama baiknya.

Satu bulan berlalu, Kotori masih belum bisa pulih dari kesedihan yang menderanya hingga akhirnya malam itu, saat Kotori melamun menatap langit di koridor kamarnya, Kotori dikagetkan oleh suara panggilan yang seperti berbisik "Kotori... Kotori"

Kotori mencari cari sumber suara, tepat dibalik semak semak di halaman Rumahnya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya mengendap ngendap dibaliknya. Bahasa tubuh sang pria mengisyaratkan Kotori untuk turun menemuinya, Kotori dengan hati sangat senang tiada tara dengan cepat mengambil langkah menyusuri tangga. Tapi seketika dia sadar bahwa aksi ini harusnya tak meninggalkan saksi, lalu Kotori mencoba memperpelan langkah kakinya dan mengendap endap agar tak ada yang mengetahui kalau dirinya akan keluar tengah malam ini.

Kotori akhirnya mencapai tujuannya dan langsung memeluk pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Kebahagiaan yang dibendungnya membuat air matanya menetas deras dan mulai terisak. Tak tega kekasih hatinya didera perasaan sedih dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan, Uki mencoba menenangkannya dengan mempererat pelukannya dan mencium bibir Kotori. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kotori hingga akhirnya tangisannya reda dan mulai berbicara.

"Uki-kun, aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu"

"Hm... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kotori"

Keduanya lalu saling melepas rindu satu sama lain. Kotori mulai menayakan apa yang dilakukan Uki setelah dipecat ayahnya. Uki lalu menceritakan kisah hidupnya satu bulan belakangan. Uki mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah jasa pengiriman barang, dia bekerja sebagai kurir. Dia di kota ini hanya 2 hari dalam 2 minggu, selebihnya dihabiskannya untuk melakukan perjalanan.

Pembicaraan berakhir saat Uki berjanji pada Kotori bahwa dirinya akan datang kembali di jam yang sama dua minggu lagi. Walau berat untuk melepas Uki, Kotori akhirnya sepakat dan memberikan ciuman perpisahan. Keduanya akan didera rasa rindu kembali selama dua minggu kedepan.

Dan begitulah kisah cinta mereka, kembali dilakukan secara diam diam karna Ayah dari sang tuan Putri tak bersedia bermenantukan manusia kelas bawah seperti Umi. Mereka tak tau sampai kapan harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan ini hingga akhirnya setelah setengah tahun mereka menjalani hubungan yang super rahasia ini, akhirnya semua kembali terbongkar oleh mata mata sang Ayah. Kali ini, tidak hanya sekedar tamparan yang didapat Uki, seluruh badannya mati rasa saat puluhan pukulan menghujani tubuhnya oleh body guard sang Bangsawan. Siksaan yang diterimanya diiringi tangisan histeris Kotori yang tak sanggup melihat orang yang paling dicintainya harus menderita sebegitu hebatnya.

Satu tahun tak mampu untuk menghapus kenangan paling menyakitkan dalam sejarah hidupnya itu. Dua tahun pun masih belum bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Putri keluarga Minami tak lagi merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Tidak dapat mengetahui apakah orang yang sangat dicintainya masih hidup atau kah sudah mati oleh tindakan ayahnya benar benar membuatnya menderita dan menangis sepanjang malam. Kotori bahkan tak mau untuk melihat dunia luar ataupun ikut serta makan bersama keluarganya. Walaupun sudah sering dimarahi oleh Ayahnya, Kotori tak akan mau menuruti perintahnya. Di matanya, Ayahnya adalah sosok pria terkejam yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya, dan Kotori sangat membencinya terhitung dari malam terakhir Kotori bertemu dengan Uki dan dalam kondisi yang sangat menyayat hati.

Diusianya yang akan menginjak 20 tahun, lamaran demi lamaran dari putra bangsawan rekan kerja ayahnya mulai bermunculan. Tak satupun Kotori menyambutnya dengan baik. Dan itu membuat Ayahnya sangat malu di hadapan bangsawan lainnya. Tak khayal Kotori kembali di marahi habis habisan, dan itu tak mengapa baginya. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tamparan dari ayahnya yang sekarang sering dia terima. Saat ini, hatinya jauh lebih sakit untuk kehilangan Uki dari pada hanya sekedar tamparan di pipi oleh ayahnya.

"Bangsawan dari Kota Barat akan melamar mu nanti malam, aku tak mau kamu bertingkah seenakmu lagi. Kamu akan aku kurung selamanya jika masih membuatku malu" ancam Ayahnya.

Kotori hanya diam dan tak mau merespon ancaman sang Ayah.

Siang itu, saat Kotori seperti biasanya melamun di koridor kamarnya, ia kemudian dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang sangat sangat sangat dirindukannya sepanjang 2 tahun ini. tak sadar, Kotori meneteskan air mata hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok pria yang memanggilnya berulang ulang kali. Kotori masih berpikir, apakah yang diindranya sekarang adalah sebuah kenyataan atau bentuk lain dari halusinasi yang diciptakan otaknya karna terlalu merindukan sang dambaan hati.

"Kotori" sang pria kembali memanggilnya, pria ini tak terlihat mengendap ngendap seperti waktu tengah malam dulu dia menyapanya di balik semak semak.

Kotori akhirnya sepenuhnya sadar dan secepat kilat menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan sipemilik hatinya. Kotori tak henti hentinya memanggil nama sang pria dalam tangisnya yang disambut oleh pelukan oleh pangerannya.

"Uki.. Oh tuhan, Uki... Uki. Apa aku berminpi?"

"Stt" Uki menenangkan Kotori dengan memberikannya kecupan demi kecupan di bibirnya yang membuat kotori akhirnya sadar bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi belaka, semua ini adalah nyata.

"Uki, aku merindukanmu, kemana saja kamu selama ini? Aku benar benar kesepian tanpamu"

"Maafkan aku, Kotori. Aku kembali ke kampung halamanku di Barat. Aku harusnya memberitahumu, tapi aku sulit untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat"

"Uki, aku tak mau lagi tinggal disini, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Bawa aku bersamamu"

"Stt, Kotori, tenang" pinta Uki "Aku akan membawamu dari sini, aku berjanji"

"Malam ini Ayahku akan kembali menjodohkan aku dengan Bangsawan dari Barat. Uki, aku tak mau ini terjadi. Bawa aku sekarang juga"

"Kotori... Kotori" butuh beberapa kali Uki memanggil namanya hingga akhirnya Kotori berhenti khawatir. "Aku akan membawamu, aku janji, aku bersumpah"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kamu tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi, dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya"

"Hm" Umi menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Kotori kembali memeluk Uki, kaget ketika tiba tiba Uki berusaha melepas pelukannya dan berlutut dihadapannya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru yang bersisi sebuah cincin emas putih bermatakan berlian.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi sang Putri, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang tak kuasa menahan suara haru hatinya.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku? Kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi dan kita akan hidup dengan tenang di Barat. Kotori, aku akan bicara dengan Ayahmu, kita akan menikah" ucap Uki mantap.

Kotori lalu memeluk erat sang kekasih masih dengan isakan tangis kebahagiaan "Tentu, aku mau, Uki. Aku mau"

Uki lalu bangkit dari posisinya "Bertahanlah satu malam ini, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Kamu takkan menikah selain denganku"

Kotori memberikan anggukan walaupun berat baginya untuk setuju. Uki lalu mengambil langkah mundur untuk meninggalkannya, sebelum membalikkan badannya bibir Uki mengisyaratkan kalimat "Aku pasti akan menjemputmu". Dan Uki pun luput dari pandangan Kotori.

Malamnya seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Kotori akan menemui calon suaminya yang dipilihkan oleh Ayahnya. Sama sekali tak ada minat bagi Kotori. Pikirannya hanya melayang tentang janji janji yang diucapkan Uki padanya, bahwa mereka akan menikah dan hidup bersama di Barat. Kotori sudah duduk di ruangan pertemuan keluarga Minami ketika dua orang laki laki bersama ayahnya masuk keruangan tersebut. Satu laki laki sebaya dengan ayahnya dan satu lagi...

Satu lagi bukanlah sosok yang asing bagi Kotori, dalam hatinya Kotori hanya bisa berpikir bahwa apakah pertemuannya dengan Uki tadi siang membuatnya berhalusinasi lagi membuat setiap pemuda berubah menjadi Uki? Kotori tidak bisa mengusir wajah tercengangnya sampai akhirnya Ayahnya memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kotori ini Putra dari keluarga bangsawan Sonoda, Sonoda Uki. Dan yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Putri kami, Minami Kotori. Aku rasa kalian sudah saling mengenal" dengan begitu Kepala keluarga Minami berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua. Kepergian Ayahnya disusul oleh Tuan Sonoda yang dituntun oleh tuan Minami untuk berbincang ditempat lain.

Dengan wajah bingung Kotori bergumam "Sonoda Uki, hah?"

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya Sonoda Uki" Uki berlutut sambil mencium tangan Kotori.

"Apa maksudnya ini? apa tiba tiba kamu diangkat anak lagi?"

"..." Uki hanya tersenyum "aku akan memberi tahumu 2 hal yang selama ini ingin kamu ketahui tapi selalu aku sembunyikan"

"..."

Uki mengambil tangan Kotori, membawa tangan itu kepada bekas luka sayatan yang membentang dari bagian bawah telinga kanannya sampai bagian bawah bibir kanannya "Luka ini, ayahku yang memberikannya padaku saat upacara pemakaman kakakku. Ayahku terus terusan meyalahkanku atas kematian anak kesayangannya, kebanggaannya, anak yang kelak akan menjadi pewarisnya yang bermartabat" Uki memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya untuk melihat ekspresi Kotori yang penuh perhatian padanya "Yah, aku akui semua memang karna kecerobohanku, sebanyak apapun aku meminta maaf pada Ayahku, dia hanya akan membentakku dan terakhir inilah yang kudapatkan" Uki membiarkan Kotori meyentuh bekas lukanya, matanya tertutup menikmati kontak kulit yang dihasilkan tangan Kotori terhadap bekas lukanya.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Aku... Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahku sendiri. Karna sama sekali tak ada tempat bagiku disana, aku hanya dianggap pembawa sial atas kematian kakakku"

"..."

"Kamu tau saat bodyguard ayahmu menghajarku habis habisan kala itu?"

"..." Kotori mengangguk, raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan atas mement paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak tau haruskah aku bersyukur atau mengutuknya, malam itu anak buah ayahku menemukanku dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan membawa ku pulang ke Barat"

"..." Kotori mulai terisak.

"Tolong jangan menangis, Kotori" pinta umi sambil menghapus air mata sang gadis dengan tangannya "Aku tau itu kenangan yang ingin kamu lupakan" Uki lalu memeluknya. "Bisa jadi aku bersyukur karna ternyata keluargaku masih mengharapkanku, dan sangat membutuhkanku kala itu. Dan bisa jadi aku mengutuknya karna kebutuhan keluargaku membuatku tak bisa menemuinya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan bahwa aku masih hidup. Keluarga kami mengalami hari hari berat dalam 2 tahun ini dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperbaikinya. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal, Kotori"

Kotori mengangkat kepalany dari pelukan Uki "Hey, jadi siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku, Sonoda Uki, pewaris tunggal keluarga Sonoda, salah satu bangsawan paling terkenal di Barat. Dan, Aku adalah calon suami mu" Uki dengan bangga mengatakannya pada calon istrinya.

Kotori kembali memeluknya "Bagaimana caramu sepakat dengan Ayahku?"

Uki tersenyum "Itu cerita yang panjang" Uki lalu melayangkan ciumannya tepat di bibir Kotori "Hey, bolehkah aku menunda jawabannya untuk nanti? Bagaiman kalau ganti topik dengan sesuatu yang lebih menghangatkan hati. Kotori, I love you"

* * *

 _ **KotoUmi. Terinspirasi masih dari lagunya Taylor Swif, kali ini berjudul "Love Story"**_


	3. Regret? (KotoUmiMaki)

_**Regret?**_

* * *

Aku pernah mendengar sebuah kata bijak "kau baru sadar telah memiliki sesuatu saat sesuatu itu telah pergi darimu". Bukankah ini salah satu bentuk penyesalan? Apakah aku menyesali kepergianmu? Yah, bisa jadi aku menyesalinya atau bisa jadi aku tidak, karna semua yang terjadi padaku sekarang adalah kesalahan yang aku perbuat di masa lalu, ini adalah hukuman bagiku dan aku pantas untuk menerimanya. Jika boleh berangan-angan, aku ingin menyambut tanganmu, membalas perasaanmu, menggenggam hatimu dan mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah melakukannya di masa lalu. Maafkan aku.

 _Hey, kau tampak bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa hati ini terasa pedih._ Bukankah aku yang tak ingin menerimamu dahulu. Saat ini aku hanya bisa mengenang masa masa dimana kau selalu datang padaku, dengan senyuman diwajahmu, menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih, tertawa bersamaku saat senang. Apa aku merindukanmu? Padahal aku selalu bertemu denganmu setiap harinya, kenapa aku masih merindu?

 _Hey, setiap malam aku kembali teringat akan kisah itu._ Dimana kau katakan cinta padaku untuk pertama kalinya, mukamu sangat merah seperti seseorang yang sedang demam, ucapanmu patah patah, aku hampir saja tak mengerti dengan kata cintamu karna susah sekali melontarkan 3 kata ajaib itu dari mulutmu. Walau dengan segala kesulitan untuk mengutarakannya, tapi kau sanggup melaluinya. Keberanianmu benar benar membuatku takjub. Tapi apa yang aku perbuat saat itu? Aku mengacuhkan perasaanmu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tak mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintaiku.

Hari hari berlalu setelah itu, kau tetap bersamaku, dan sifatmu sama sekali tak berubah, kau selalu menjadi yang paling terdepan dalam mengerti segala keinginan dan kebutuhanku, kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membantuku di setiap kesulitanku, dan kau adalah orang yang paling bahagia jika mendapatkan kabar baik dari ku. _Hey, kenapa perasaanmu tak berubah walau sudah kukatakan padamu aku tak mencintaimu?_

Aku akhirnya mempertanyakannya padamu. Kenapa kau tak menjaga jarak dariku? Apa kau tak tersakiti olehku yang sudah mengabaikan perasaanmu? Tapi kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata _"cinta tak harus memiliki, cinta adalah saat kau bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia"._ Kau tau, betapa tersentuhnya aku dengan kalimat kalimat manismu itu. Tapi aku masih tak bisa menerimamu. Aku malah memberikan luka lain padamu saat ku katakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain.

Sama sekali kau tak menyerah mendekatiku, padahal aku tau kau selalu tersakiti saat aku mulai membuat pergerakan pada orang yang aku cintai. Kau bahkan memberikan jalan padaku agar aku tetap bisa dekat dan terus bersama orang yang kucintai. _Hey, kenapa kau bisa berbuat sejauh ini?_ Aku bisa lihat raut muka sedihmu setiap kali kau menolak pergi bertiga dengan berbagai alasan yang kadang tak masuk akal, tapi orang yang aku cintai terlalu bodoh untuk menganalisa setiap alasanmu.

Aku bahagia kala itu karna kau selalu menyediakan ruang bagiku untuk terus berjuang dengan cintaku. Aku mulai mengabaikan lukamu karna sudah terlarut dalam bahagiaku. _Hey, tidakkah kau membenci keegoisanku ini?_

Tahun ajaran baru menjelang. Tak ada yang berubah dari sikapmu, selalu saja kau memberikan yang terbaik padaku walau hatimu teriris pedih melihatku yang selangkah lagi dalam mengejar cintaku. Langkah terakhirku hanyalah menyatakan cinta, aku harusnya sudah melakukannya sejak dulu, tapi aku tak seberani dirimu. Aku terus bertanya padamu dan meminta pendapatmu tentang saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintaku, kau tersenyum pahit dan memberikan pendapat terbaikmu. _Hey, sampai kapan kau akan tetap mencintaiku?_

Aku hendak melakukannya hari itu. Tapi pengumuman penutupan sekolah mengubah segalanya. Aku rasa bukan saat yang tepat menyampaikan cintaku, lagian orang yang kucinta terlalu tertekan mendengar kabar ini. Dia mulai mencari cara agar sekolah tidak akan ditutup. Aku lihat tekadnya sangatlah besar hingga aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membantunya, termasuk membujukmu untuk setuju dengan semua ide gilanya. _Hey, saat itu aku tau bahwa kelemahan terbesarmu adalah aku._

Waktu berlalu, kau makin disibukkan karna sekarang kau menambah tanggungjawabmu untuk klub baru yang didirikan oleh orang yang kucintai. Tak hanya kau harus merangkai kata untuk kami, kau juga mengambil tanggungjawab untuk melatih kami. Tidakkah kau lelah? Kau bahkan memiliki segudang kegiatan lain selain dari yang kau lakukan untuk kami sekarang. _Hey, tidakkah kesibukanmu sekarang membuatmu sudah melupakan perasaanmu terhadapku?_ Entah kenapa disatu sisi aku sedikit kesepian saat perhatianmu mulai bekurang padaku.

Tapi kau menagkis anggapanku saat sore itu, kau katakan padaku bahwa perasaanmu padaku sama sekali belum berubah. Senangkah aku mendengarnya? Tapi kenapa aku tak mengatakannya? Mengatakan bahwa aku mulai kesepian, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat senang menerima perhatianmu. Kau lalu bertanya "Apakah memang tak ada ruang bagiku di hatimu?". _Hey, mungkin aku memang jahat._ Karna kukatakan padamu kau memang tidak memiliki kesempatan karna aku masih mencintainya. Kau tersenyum getir, matamu berkaca kaca, aku tau. Aku harusnya memelukmu dan meminta maaf, tapi aku hanya biarkan kau berlalu tanpa sedikitpun niatan untuk mengejarmu.

Sampai saat itu pun aku masih berpikir bahwa kau akan kembali padaku. Kenyataannya memang kau kembali padaku, kau masihlah tetap sebaik dan seramah dulu. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda yang aku sendiri tak tau kenapa. Hati ini kadang sakit hanya karna melihat senyum pahitmu padaku. Apa aku mulai merasa bersalah?

Hey, kau akhirnya jadi sering menghabiskan waktu diruang musik bersama seorang komposer muda yang mahir dalam melantunkan nada nada indah. Aku sering melihatmu begitu akrab dengan komposer muda itu dan lihatlah wajahnya, merona pink dan terlihat malu malu saat kalian sedang bersenda gurau hanya berdua saja. Aku bisa lihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia sangat menghargai waktunya saat bersamamu. Semakin hari aku tau bahwa juniormu ternyata telah memendam cinta untukmu. Sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, kau sama saja bodohnya dengan orang yang kucintai.

"Kotori, Maki menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintaimu, tapi dia tak mau menyerah dan terus berjuang untuk cintaku"

"Bagus untukmu, Umi-chan. Kau tak boleh terus terusan menggantungnya. Jangan menjadi seorang penjahat sepertiku. Kau akan lebih baik jika bersamanya, kau lebih layak mendapatkan Maki disisimu"

"Apa aku benar benar tak bisa bersamamu?"

"..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku diiringi perasaan tercabik cabik dihatiku. _Hey, perasaan sakit apa ini?_ Aku tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Dan kau pun menerimanya, semua anggota club tau tentang kabar membahagiakan itu. Dan penderitaanku makin bertambah karna setelah kau mengumumkan hari jadimu dengannya, orang yang kucintai juga mengumumkan hal yang sama, sayangnya orang yang memiliki hatinya bukanlah aku, melainkan siswa kelas 3 SMA UTX, yang juga merupakan leader dari school idol A-Rise. Kau tau aku sangat tersakiti dengan pengumuman mendadak dari orang yang ku cintai, tapi taukah kau bahwa sakit yang kuterima dari nya tak pernah bisa sebanding dari rasa sakit yang ku terima darimu. Aku sendiripun heran kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Harusnya tak seperti ini.

Walau kau sudah dimiliki orang lain, kau masih saja berbaik hati menghiburku di hari hari sedihku. Aku bukannya tak peka, aku tau bahwa kekasihmu menatap cemburu padaku. Hingga akhirnya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak lagi peduli padaku karna semua perhatianmu padaku hanya akan membuat diriku tambah sakit. Dengan bentakan itu, kau akhirnya benar benar pergi dariku. Kau memulai lembaran baru dengannya, kau benar benar tampak memberi kesempatan untuknya agar mencurahkan semua cintanya untukmu. Dan kau pun mulai bisa mengekspresikan syukurmu karna memilikinya dalam hidupmu. Kau tampak bahagia sekarang, jauh lebih bahagia saat aku masih menggenggam hatimu.

 _Hey, apakah aku menyesalinya sekarang?_ Kenapa perasaan ini baru muncul setelah kau menyerah mendapatkan hatiku. Kenapa aku mencintaimu saat kau telah bahagia dengannya? Sepanjang malam aku terus bermimpi dimana aku menyambut kata cinta milikmu dengan kata cinta milikku. Tapi semua itu hanyalah mimpi yang takkan pernah menjadi nyata.

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Umi.

xxx

* * *

 _ **Inspirated by : Rossa – Aku Bukan Untukmu**_


	4. Begin Again (UmiMaki)

_**BEGIN AGAIN**_

Setahun sudah Maki dan Nico putus setelah tidak dapat menangani permasalahan yang mereka namakan manajemen waktu yang buruk. Nico begitu sibuk dengan cariernya di dunia model dan Maki mulai di gerayangi tugas tugas kuliah yang semakin lama kian berat. Setiap mereka bertemu, perasaan yang dulu pernah berbunga bunga entah hilang kemana diganti dengan rasa hambar dan amarah yang sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Jika dulu marah marah adalah ungkapan rasa sayang, maka saat dipenghujung hubungan mereka amarah adalah luapan kekecewaan dan emosi sesaat dari 2 personal yang belum matang dengan komitmen dalam berhubungan. Jengah dan tak tahan harus beradu mulut setiap bertemu membuat hubungan selama 3 tahun itu rubuh dan Maki mulai kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap cinta. Bagi Maki cukup sekali saja pengalaman untuk jatuh cinta, rasanya dirinya tak sanggup menghadapi cinta lagi jika ujungnya hanya melelahkan dan menyakitkan. Setidaknya begitulah yang dia rasakan hingga suatu malam.

"Maki" Umi menyapa dan menghampiri Maki dengan setengah berlari, diwajahnya terumbar senyum manis yang biasa dia berikan kepada orang orang.

"A..konbanwa Umi" Maki membalas dengan datar.

"Sedikit menyakitkan saat sudah lama ga ketemu dan di respon datar begini" senyum ramahnya berganti senyum canggung sambil mengusap usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Gomen, ga maksud begitu" Maki menunduk karna merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sama sekali ga berubah ya, masih _dere dere_ kayak dulu. Tapi ga masalah sih. Btw, udah malam gini kok masih keliaran di luar?"

"pas di cafe ngerjain tugas ga sadar kalau udah semalam ini"

"Ho, aku antar pulang ya"

"Ga usah"

"Bahaya cewek pulang jam segini"

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kamu juga cewek"

Umi tergelak, _manis sekali_ , pikir maki.

"..."

"Hm, tapi aku merasa ingin mengantar kamu. Boleh?"

"O-okay, kalau kamu memaksa"

Umi kembali tergelak. _Memang manis,_ pikir Maki, kenapa Maki baru sadar bahwa sejak dulu saat masih di SMA Umi memang memiliki aura _calm beauty_ seperti ini. Maki mulai berkesimpulan dia sudah buta dengan keindahan disekelilingnya karna Nico menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sama sekali ga berubah" ucap Umi dibalik tawanya.

Ntah kenapa Umi lebih periang dari yang pernah Maki tau. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sesaat, namun tak bertahan lama karna Umi kembali memecah keheningan.

"Kalau ga salah udah 2 tahun aku ga ketemu kamu, sejak kamu lulus SMA"

"Aku ingat sering datang ke reuni muse, kemana saja kamu Umi?"

"Aku? Haha. Aku ingat pernah pergi sekali, tapi sayangnya waktu itu kita hanya kehilangan kamu, Nico dan Eli"

"Aku hanya ga ikut sekali karna aku dan Nico.." Maki menggantung perkataannya karna teringat Nico dan hubungan yang sudah kandas yang tak mau dia ungkit lagi.

"Ah, aku rasanya mengerti. Ngomong ngomong bagaimana Nico?"

 _Damn Umi, kamu sama sekali ga ngerti,_ rutuk maki. Dirinya sangat tak ingin mengingat Nico saat ini.

"Kami putus, setahun yang lalu" Maki menggingit bibirnya menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Ah, maaf" Umi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Maki segera meminta maaf. "Putus memang menyakitkan"

"Kamu sendiri?" maki mencoba tak larut dalam perasaannya "Eli, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Ahaha, Maki, kami sudah lama putus. LDR bukan gaya pacaran yang pas buat kami" Umi membalasnya enteng.

Seketika Maki ingat bahwa dulu pembicaraan ini pernah diangkat dalam acara reunian muse tentang putusnya hubungan mereka. Bijaksananya, mereka mengakhirinya dengan baik dan tanpa ada amarah yang berlebihan. Dan Maki masih ingat Honoka yang menyemangati Kotori untuk bertindak mengisi kekosongan hati Umi.

"Lalu Kotori?"

"Ah, Kotori?" Umi menggaruk bagian tepi keningnya yang ga gatal. "Tahun lalu dia berangkat ke Paris ngelanjutin study designer nya, 3 bulan setelah itu kami putus" Umi lalu tersenyum sedikit canggung. Tak ada kepedihan di matanya. "Aku memang payah kalau LDR" ungkapnya kemudian.

"Maaf mengungkit masa lalumu Umi"

"Ga apa apa. Sekarang udah ga terasa menyakitkan lagi. Hanya hambar aja"

Gelombang angin musim gugur menerpa mereka, seketika mereka bergidik kedinginan. Umi yang melihat Maki hanya dibalut kemeja lengan panjangnya yang seadanya, belum lagi ekpresi dinginnya yang ga hilang hilang membuat Umi sadar bahwa Maki membutuhkan jaket yang ia kenakan sekarang. Umi lalu melepas jaket biru tuanya yang kemudian di letakkannya di bahu maki.

"Padahal baru masuk musim gugur tapi udah dingin begini" Umi tak berani menatap Maki setelah dia memberikan jaketnya. Dia kemudian hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans nya mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Muka Maki mulai memerah setalah sadar apa yang dilakukan Umi, harusnya dia bilang tak masalah dingin dan memberikan lagi jaket Umi kembali pada pemiliknya, tapi maki tak bisa merespon apa apa selain dari menunduk.

Gelombang angin kedua datang, Maki memegang erat jaket yang terpasang begitu saja di bahunya agar jaket tersebut tak terbang oleh angin. Kali ini Umi sadar sesuatu, tangan rekannya gemetaran. Umi sedikit malu menggenggam tangan Maki yang disambut dengan respon "Kya.." oleh Maki karna yang bersangkutan sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan tak terdunga oleh Umi.

"Yappari, tangan kamu dingin banget"

"eh..." muka maki kian memerah, syukur sekali karna lampu jalanan yang ga begitu terang membuat warna mukanya tersamarkan. Awalnya Maki resah, namun kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan Umi ke tangannya benar benar membuatnya nyaman dan terasa aman. Dan akhirnya Maki membiarkan Umi.

"Umi, kita sudah sampai di apatemenku. Mau masuk?"

"Ga usah, aku balik sekarang" Umi melepas tangannya, Maki merasa ada yang hilang dan sesuatu yang ia ingin rasakan kembali padahal baru hilang sebentar.

Umi hendak membalikkan badannya saat tiba tiba Maki meraih pergelangan tangannya. Jujur saja, maki merasa nyaman malam ini Umi menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Maki tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menginginkan waktu lebih.

"Aku akan mengembalikan jaketmu besok, keberatan?"

"take your time, its no problem" senyumnya. Kali ini Maki merasa meleleh, semua kedinginan malam ini berubah menjadi kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _Damn Umi,_ rasanya tak sampai satu jam dan Maki merasa ada debaran debaran aneh yang ia rasakan terhadap Umi. Belum satu jam, sifat _gentle_ nya benar benar membuat ambruk pertahanan Maki. Dan belum satu jam, Maki merasa kembali jatuh. Dari dulu Umi memang sebaik ini pada siapapun, dan kenapa Maki baru sadar sekarang?

"See you tomorrow, I'll text you later"

"Sure"

Maki terus terusan menatap punggung Umi yang kian mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai apartemennya. Disepanjang koridor Maki melamun mencoba memikirkan perasaan apa yang barusan ia alami, tanpa sadar ia melepas jaket yang sedari tadi berada di bahunya dan tanpa sadar pula ia mengendusnya, aroma tubuh umi yang masih lekat di sana memenuhi indra penciuman Maki. Sadar dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan, Maki tersentak dan merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Maki merona ronta saking malunya dengan perbuatannya barusan, setelah capek sendiri, Maki kembali membawa jaket itu ke hidungnya.

"Echi na watashi".

xxxxx

Siang ini Maki akhirnya bisa bertemu Umi lagi, alasannya untuk mengembalikan jaket yang dipinjamnya. Tapi alasan lainnya adalah untuk mengkonfirmasi perasaannya terhadap seniornya.

"Konnichiwa,Maki. Maaf membuatmu menunggu" senyum yang biasa.

Maki mencoba membalasnya, walau hanya sedikit bibirnya saja yang bergerak. Saat ini Maki mulai bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. _Bagus, tidak ada debaran seperti kemaren malam, berarti aku memang tak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya,_ entah kenapa walau hatinya berkata seperti itu tapi sisi nya yang lain ingin Umi memberinya debaran itu lagi.

"Udah makan siang?"

"Belum, aku biasanya melewatinya"

"Hah, Maki, kamu anak kedokteran tapi masa bodoh begini masalah kesehatan. Harusnya kamu lebih perhatian dengan diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kamu ngasih perhatian ke orang lain yang membutuhkan kalau kamu sendiri ga merhatiin diri sendiri" ucap Umi panjang lebar. Umi hendak menambah kata kata bijaknya hingga akhirnya Maki memutuskan untuk membungkam Umi dengan persetujuannya.

"Okay, aku makan"

Umi tersenyum "Okay then, karna aku juga belum makan, gimana kalau makan bareng?"

Maki sedikit kaget karna tak menyangka dalam _scedule_ nya hari ini ada tulisan _"makan siang bareng senior"._

" _Kenapa ga makan sendiri sendiri aja"_ Maki ingin menjawab seperti itu tapi mulutnya mengkhianatinya _"Sure"._

Umi menuntun perjalannya ke sebuah cafe dekat kampus. Umi mulai bercerita bagaimana makanan disana sangat enak dan belum lagi harganya yang bersahabat dengan kantong mahasiswa. Maki sangat menikmati suara dan ekspresi umi yang dipenuhi dengan ke _exited_ annya terhadap cafe tersebut. Saat sampai didalam, tanpa ada ekspresi malu pada wajahnya Umi menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Maki duduk.

" _Such a gentleman"_ batin Maki, mulai dari sini Maki mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, seakan dia menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri. _Waitress_ datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Maki hanya diam membiarkan Umi memesan untuknya karna sepanjang jalan Umi sudah merekomendasikan beberapa kepadanya dan maki setuju untuk mencicipinya.

Umi kembali dengan pembicaraan randomnya, menggungkap bagaimana dirinya masih suka membentak bentak Honoka walau mereka sudah 20 tahun sekarang. Hubungannya dengan Honoka masih sangat baik, mungkin karna kedua orang tuanya juga merupakan teman sedari kecil dan itu juga tampak mempengaruhi anak anak mereka. Sedikit ada kecemburuan di hati Maki saat Umi menyebut nama Honoka dengan girangnya.

"Apa kamu ga mau hubungan mu dengan Honoka selangkah lebih maju dari sekedar menjadi _osananajimi_?

"Aku?" menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu Umi tertawa kecil, sehari ini sudah berapa kali Maki melihat Umi yang tertawa ceria seperti ini, apakah personalitinya sudah lama berubah? "Ga mungkin, hubungan kami ga akan bisa lebih dari ini lagi" aku umi setelahnya.

Ada kelegaan di hati Maki, dan sesaat kemudian ia menyangkalnya lagi.

Pesanan datang dan Maki sadar pesanan Umi dan dirinya tak sama.

"Kok beda?"

Seakan paham, umi tersenyum. _Damn Umi, jangan terlalu sering mengumbar senyum, aku tak tau sampai kapan hatiku sanggup menahan ini._

"Biar nanti bisa tukeran. Biar kamu juga bisa nyicipan punya aku juga" jawab umi enteng dan masih dengan senyum innocence nya.

"Itadakimasu" Umi mulai menyuap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Sadar Maki tak bergidik selagi dirinya asyik mengunyah. Umi membawa sumpit yang berisi makanan miliknya pada Maki "Maki, A.." Umi mensugesti maki untuk membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri" Maki tertunduk karna Malu, lalu mencoba mengambil sumpit miliknya sendiri.

"Ayolah, satu suap aja. Aku biasanya ga mau bagi bagi makanan kesukaan aku ke yang lain, tapi kali ini spesial, aku akan kasih kamu" Umi membujuk Maki, kembali dengan senyumnya yang bikin meleleh.

Maki berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya meyambar dengan ragu ragu sumpit Umi yang dari tadi disodorkan padanya.

"Enak kan?" senyumnya.

Maki mengangguk pelan. _Umi, kapan kamu akan berhenti tersenyum. Makanan ini sudah kehilangan rasanya karna semua yang bisa aku rasa sekarang Cuma kamu._

Umi sama sekali tak bisa diam, gelak tawanya selalu menghiasi pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa sadar Maki mulai terbawa oleh aliran pembicaraannya dan mulai terbuka dengan cerita hidup nya yang jarang sekali ia umbar kepada orang lain. Umi meresponnya dengan sangat baik hingga tak ada rasa tersinggung yang tercipta sekali pun Umi berusaha becandain Maki dengan menyinggung gaya hidupnya yang sedikit anti sosial.

Setiap melihat senyumnya Maki sadar, bahwa sekali lagi dia telah jatuh cinta. Dan hari itu dia memutuskan untuk tak akan lagi menutup pintu hatinya untuk cinta. Semua bisa dimulai lagi, mungkin kali ini Maki memiliki kesempatan dengan Umi, dan dia sangat berharap perasaan ini suatu saat akan tersampaikan pada Umi dan juga akan disambut baik oleh Umi.

 _End_

Song : Taylor swift – Begin Again

Wah, ternyata emang lagu lagunya taylor Swift yang bisa menggerakkan gua buat nulis ff. Next project mau bikin ff Eliumi dari lagunya Clean bandit – Symphony. Moga kesampain.


	5. Waiting (KotoUmiEli)

"ini sudah yang ke dua kali dalam minggu ini" Honoka menggigit Roti yang ditangannya sembari pandangannya terarah pada sahabatnya yang sedang di kokuhaku oleh adik kelas mereka yang berada puluhan meter dari pohon besar tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat. "Bukankah makin hari Umi makin populer saja, tak akan menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat dia akan kepincut dengan salah satu pengagumnya" Honoka menelan rotinya dan menyeruput jus strawberinya. "Dan kamu Kotori-chan, sebelum itu sampai terjadi harusnya kamu sudah duluan bertindak"

"eh?" memasang wajah pura pura bingung, sebenarnya Kotori ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini.

Honoka memandang heran pada sahabatnya "Ayolah, sampai kapan kamu akan memendamnya, selagi kompetitormu sudah melakukan pergerakan dan kamu masih disini berharap Umi yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku beri tahu Kotori, kemungkinan Umi akan kokuhaku padamu tipis sekali. Jadi selagi masih sempat, aku sarankan kamu kokuhaku secepatnya"

"Apa yang kamu katakan Honoka? Perasaanku padanya bukan sampai pada tahap yang seperti itu. Aku hanya mengaguminya saja bukan berarti aku ingin hubungan yang lebih dari sekarang"

Honoka memutar bola matanya, capek melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Kotori chan. Jika suatu saat dia menemukan tambatan hatinya dan itu bukan dirimu, aku harap kamu takkan menyesalinya".

Kotori hanya memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan kepada Honoka dan sahabatnya mengerti sekali kalau saat ini Kotori sedang galau, hanya saja dia terus terusan menyangkal perasaannya.

Saat Umi kembali pada kedua sahabatnya untuk menikmati bekal makan siangnya yang pertama kali ditanyakan Honoa adalah "Kamu menerimanya?"

Sambil menghela nafasnya Umi menggelengkan kepalanya. Umi lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Kotori dan menjangkau kotak makan siangnya. "Aku ga tau sampai kapan yang kayak gini akan berakhir"

"Sebenarnya mudah saja, jika kamu punya pacar maka takkan ada lagi yang akan kokuhaku ke kamu, setidaknya ga akan sesering sekarang. Iya kan, kotori-chan?"

Di kait kait kan tiba tiba begitu Kotori kaget dan terbata bata "eh? Hm...i.. "

Umi yang mendengar saran sahabatnya kemudian menerawang jauh ke langit "Tapi aku masih belum mau menjalani hubungan semacam itu" akunya.

Ada perasan lega di hati Kotori dan tanpa ia sadari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan.

Berminggu minggu kemudian dan Kotori tak gelisah lagi saat ada yang melakukan Kokuhaku kepada Umi karna Umi selalu mengatakan bahwa belum ingin pacaran. Dalam jangka waktu itu juga Honoka selalu bawel mengingatkan Kotori hingga rasanya honoka ingin menyerah saja untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tidak seperti dulu saat diingatkan kotori akan memasang wajah bingung dan galau, belakangan ini malah Kotori terkesan masa bodoh dan tersenyum ringan saat Honoka mengangkat tema kokuhaku. Dalam hatinya Kotori yakin bahwa Umi benar benar akan memegang kata katanya karna selama ini Umi selalu begitu.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, Umi kembali menemui pengagumnya. Dengan enteng Kotori menyemangatinya (menyemangati untuk menolak kompetitornya), dan Honoka hanya memandang miris tingkah laku sahabatnya. Entah kenapa Honoka saat itu memiliki perasaan gelisah.

Waktu istirahat hampir usai, dan Umi belum juga menenui mereka berdua di tempat biasa mereka nongkrong.

"Bukankah Umi terlalu lama?" Honoka yang semakin lama perasaannya makin tak enak mulai meminta respon kotori.

"Masa'?" Kotori masih belum merasa ada yang aneh dan itu malah makin membuat Honoka yang makin gelisah.

"Kotori chan, harusnya bukan aku yang merasa khawatir begini, apa kamu ga berpikir kali ini ada yang berbeda?"

"Maksudmu? Ayolah Honoka chan, kenapa kamu harus seperti ini setiap kali Umi chan pergi untuk menolak pengagumnya. apa jangan jangan kamu yang suka sama Umi, dan malah menuduhku yang punya perasaan padanya, yah walau sebenarnya aku punya perasaan macam itu tapi sepertinya perasaanmu jauh lebih dalam dari milikku"

"Aku ga lagi becanda kotori chan. Aku hanya..." Ucapan Honoka tertahan saat melihat Umi mendekati mereka berdua, tak seperti biasanya, kali ini wajah Umi lebih merona kemerahan, tak hanya itu siratan wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Makin Umi mendekat maka akan terihat jelas bahwa wajah yang seperti ini hanya diperlihatkan oleh orang yang lagi jatuh cinta. "Umi chan..." sapa Honoka sedikit kebingungan.

Seketika Umi tersentak dan tergagap "Eh, ha.. haik. Kenapa?"

"Kamu melamun sepanjang jalan kaya orang bodoh" tersirat aura kebingunagn dari wajah Honoka.

"Benarkah?" Umi cepat cepat menepuk nepuk pipinya berharap wajahnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Jadi gimana Umi chan, kamu menolaknya?" tanya kotori mencoba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ah.. itu...aku..anu.."

"Aku tak pernah melihat Umi chan yang begini sebelumnya" Respon Honoka.

Kedua temannya masih menunggu jawaban Umi "Jadi?" lanjut Kotori.

"a..aku menerimanya. Aku pacaran dengannya, Ayase senpai"

Bak tersambar petir Kotori menjatuhkan kotak makan siangnya. Umi dengan sigap mengambil kembali kotak makan yang sebenarnya isinya udah tak ada lagi. "Hati hati Kotori, bagaimana mungkin kamu seceoboh ini"

Honoka yang melihat pemandangan ini benar benar merasa tak tega, apalagi dengan Kotori. Apa yang dicemaskannya selama ini benar benar telah menjadi nyata. Honoka lalu tersadar, mungkin perasaan tak enak dari tadi itu karna hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Kotori mencoba bertanya, tapi tak satupun kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, Kotori hanya bisa mangap mangap dibalik kebingungan dan kegalauan hatinya. Honoka yang tak tahan melihat Kotori mencoba menyampaikan maksud kotori pada Umi "Kok bisa?, bukannya kamu bilang ga akan pacaran?"

Setelah memberikan kotak makanan yang terjatuh tadi pada Kotori, Umi memalingkan wajahnya pada Honoka "Aku pikir juga begitu" Umi menggaruk garuk keningnya, mencoba tak bertemu pandang dengan Honoka. "Tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang beda. Dia memiliki aura yang tak bisa ku tolak" kali ini Umi mulai menerawang ke arah dedaunan pohon. "aku sudah mencoba menolaknya, tapi dia selalu bisa membuatku terbawa oleh alur permainannya, hingga aku akhirnya menerimanya" umi lalu menatap Honoka dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Honoka. Honoka sampai memicingkan matanya saking terangnya pancaran senyuman Umi. Selagi Kotori masih mematung sambil bengong, mungkin masih shock.

Umi yang sadar ada yang aneh dengan Kotori lalu mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kotori "Laut kepada burung, laut kepada burung" sahutnya. Saat Kotori sadar dari lamunannya, Kotori memaksakan seutas senyum. "Kamu ga apa apa, Kotori" lanjut Umi.

"A..aku? ga apa apa kok. Lagi mikir nanti mau bikin apa pas makan malam" Kotori mencoba memberikan alasan sekenanya walaupun setelah dia mengatakannya, alasan tersebut dirasa amat bodoh oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, masa'? Apa kamu ada masalah?"

Dalam hatinya Honoka merutuk, _tentu saja masalah Umi, ini masalah besar malah._

Bel masukpun berbunyi dan pembicaraan mereka terhenti karna Umi mengajak untuk masuk.

xxXxx

Bak bunga dandelion tertiup angin, secepat itulah kabar mengenai hubungan Umi dan Ayase senpai merebak kepenjuru sekolah. Banyak yang menyayangkan karna 2 sosok paling terkenal seantero sekolah sudah tak ready stock lagi, dan tak sedikit pula yang mendukung hubungan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka cocok dan layak satu sama lain.

Di lain pihak, Kotori yang terlihat sedikit depresi atas berita yang diterimanya beberapa hari yang lalu, menolak untuk dinasehati Honoka. Karna Kotori menyangka bahwa yang akan keluar dari mulut Honoka hanyalah kalimat kalimat menyalahkan dan menyudutkannya sehingga akan menambah beban hatinya. Padahal nyatanya Honoka hanya ingin menyemangati Kotori dan berharap sahabatnya ini bisa move on. Honoka memang bersimpati kepada Kotori, tapi itu bukan berarti Honoka tak bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang diterima Umi saat ini. Sudah berapa kali Honoka memergoki Umi dan Ayase senpai saat sedang berkencan di sekolah. Belum pernah Honoka melihat Umi tersenyum seindah itu kepada dirinya ataupun Kotori, dan Honoka sadar, bahwa Umi telah menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Saat jam istirahat Umi tak lagi makan bareng mereka, Umi akan pamitan dan menagatakan akan makan bersama Ayase senpai. Saat pulang pun, Umi tak lagi akan bersama dua sahabatnya, Umi lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar barunya. Tentu saja ada rasa kehilangan di hati Honoka, dan terutama Kotori yang selalu memasang wajah murung setelah Umi mengumumkan hari jadinya dengan Ayae senpai.

"A..aku ga sanggup lagi melihat wajahmu yang kusut kayak gitu" erang Honoka sambil mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

Kotori lalu memandang wajah sahabatnya "Gomen Honoka, jika itu mengganggumu, kamu ga usah lihat wajahku, tolong abaikan saja aku"

Honoka semakin berang dengan respon yang diberikan kotori "Seriously?" Honoka lalu jalan mendahului Kotoi berniat meninggalkannya, namun baru menjauh beberapa meter di depan Kotori, Honoka terhenti, terbesit rasa iba dihatinya dan akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali menghampiri kotori. "Aku takut kamu bunuh diri, sebaiknya aku antar kamu sampai rumah" Honoka mencoba bercanda dan tampak sedikit berhasil karna seutas senyum pahit terukir diwajah Kotori.

"Baka Honoka, mana mungkin aku akan bunuh diri hanya karna patah hati, aku tidak seputus asa itu" Kotori menegakkan wajahnya, Honoka yang melihatnya mulai sedikit lega. "Arigato Honoka, karna masih disini menghiburku. Aku janji, aku akan segera move on"

"Hey, sabtu ini pergi jalan jalan yuk, mungkin kali ini akan menyenangkan karna kita tak lagi dilarang ini itu oleh Umi,hahaha"

"hahaha, kamu benar Honoka. _Mau kemana kita_?"

"hey, kamu mengatakannya seperti Dora the explorer, _mau kemana kita?_ " honoka lalu bertepuk dua kali

"Honoka chan, jangan samakan aku sama karakter kartun anak kecil begitu" Kotori memukul bahu Honoka yang direspon oleh rintihan "ouch" oleh Honoka.

xxXxx

Selama Kotori memiliki Honoka disampingnya, Kotori lambat laun mulai tak berlarut larut lagi dengan penyesalannya, walau kadang kadang masih ada rasa cemburu dihatinya saat tak sengaja melihat Umi dan Ayase senpai.

Sesekali Umi tak menemui Ayase senpai atau pulang bareng sang senior karna sang pacar sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sebagi ketua OSIS. Saat itulah Umi berbagi cerita kepada teman temannya bagaimana indahnya hubungan mereka. Umi selalu menyanjung sang pacar dengan wajah merona pink. Honoka awalnya tak terganggu dengan cerita Umi dan malah kadang menggodanya, tapi lambat laun Honoka sadar bahwa Kotori tak memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi gempuran Umi. Sesekali Honoka menggenggam tangan Kotori tanpa sepengetahuan Umi untuk menguatkan sahabtnya. Dan saat Honoka melakukannya, Kotori seakan dapat semangat baru dan kembali tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu adalah palsu.

Dihadapkan dengan situasi yang seperti itu berulang ulang membuat Kotori bisa menjaga emosinya. Walau hatinya terluka mendengar cerita indah Umi, namun Kotori selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mendukung hubungan Umi dan Ayase sempai.

"Umi chan, kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kotori.

Umi tampak murung, dari pagi ekspresinya tak berubah. Kotori sadar pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan ayase sempai"

"Hm.. ga kenapa kenapa kok. Hari ini aku mau main sama kalian dulu. Lagian udah ama banget kita ga hang out bertiga" walau umi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi wajahnya tak terlihat senang.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan ayase senpai" tebak Kotori.

Umi kaget dengan insting yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya. Umi mencoba menyembunyikan permasalahnnya, tapi Kotori begitu jelly untuk membuat Umi mengakuinya. Dan sepanjang waktu istirahat, -tanpa Honoka yang kala itu lagi dipanggil keruangan guru-, Umi menceritakan masalah yang dideranya. Umi mengaku bahwa Eli terlalu posesif kepadanya. Awalnya Umi tak mempermasalahkannya, namun lama lama Umi mulai jengah karna ruang geraknya terlalu dibatasi. Sore kemaren mereka bertengkar dan tanpa sadar Umi mengatakan _"Andai saja aku tak menerimamu"._ Umi sadar apa yang dikatannya adalah salah karna air muka Eli terlihat begitu sangat kecewa dan sedih, matanya berkaca kaca saat meninggalkan Umi. Umi ingin mengejarnya tapi kakinya membeku tak bisa bergerak.

Umi lalu menangis saat mengenang kejadian kemaren. Kotori lalu cepat bertindak dengan memeluk sahabatnya. Hatinya juga teriris melihat Umi yang begitu depresi. Baru kali ini Kotori melihat Umi sesedih ini. _"Jika itu aku, aku ga akan buat kamu sesedih ini"_ batinnya.

"Umi chan, kamu mencintai ayase senpai?"

Umi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain selain minta maaf padanya. Kalian bisa selesain masalah ini secara dewasa. Ga harus pake emosi. Aku yakin kalau Umi chan pasti bisa melakukannya".

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih marah dan malah ingin putus?"

"Ssttt, ga boleh negatif thinking, kita ga akan tau kalau ga mencoba. Kamu pasti bisa, Umi chan. Aku yakin Ayase senpai juga pasti belum mau kehilangan kamu, aku bisa lihat dari matanya kalau dia benar benar sangat mencintai kamu"

Entah dari mana Kotori mendapatkan kata kata bijak semacam itu, tapi Kotori setidaknya merasa senang karna bisa membuat Umi percaya diri untuk menemui Ayase senpai untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Honoka yang baru balik dari ruang guru heran dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya, dimana Kotori masih memeluk Umi yang masih sesegukan. Kotori yang meyadari kehadiran Honoka meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir meengisyaratkan Honoka untuk diam. Honoka lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sorenya atas dukungan Kotori, Umi akhirnya mencba menemui Ayase sempai diruang OSIS. Tapi apa yang didapatnya hanyalah jawaban "Elichi ga masuk hari ini, dia lagi demam"

Seketika Umi cemas dan bergegas ke apartemen pacarnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu, ada keragu raguan yang mendera untuk mengetuk pintu. Lalu Umi teringat ucapan Kotori, Umi menampar kedua pipinya dan menekan bel. Tak ada jawaban. Umi lalu mengulanginya hingga terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari dalam.

"Siapa?"

"Eli, ini aku"

Diam sesaat. Tidak ada tanda tanda Eli akan membukakan pintu untuk Umi. Perasaan cemas mulai menderanya jikalau apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar benar menjadi kenyataan. Semakin waktu berjalan, dadanya terasa sesak. "Eli, maafkan aku" ada jeda di akhir kalimat, lalu Umi menyambungnya berharap perasaannya akan tersampaikan kepada Eli "Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Maafkan aku" namun pintunya tak kunjung terbuka. Umi mulai kehabisan harapan dan titik titik air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Setidaknya Umi telah mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, dan sekarang semua bergantung pada Eli. Lama setelah umi mengatakannya dan tak ada respon dari dalam. Umi menegakkan kepalanya dan mulai menyerah. Umi tak menyadari bahwa semua gerak geriknya diawasi oleh Eli dari lubang pintu yang dimiliki Eli. Saat Umi berbalik ingin mennggalkan apartemennya, tanpa berpikir panjang Eli membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hanya segitu usahamu, Umi?"

Umi yang mendengar suara Eli lalu berbalik dan melihat keadaan pacarnya yang ga jauh beda menggenaskannya dari dirinya. Secepatnya Umi menghampiri Eli dan memeluknya. Sambil menangis Umi terus meminta maaf ada Eli. Di sisi lain, Eli mencoba menenangkan pacarnya. Sama halnya dengan Umi, Eli juga sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Umi. Dia berpikir, harusnya dia yang menemui Umi dan meminta untuk berbaikan. Eli merasa bersalah saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah didahului oleh Umi. Sore itu mereka membicarakan problematika yang mereka hadapi. Dan mendapatkan pembelajaran yang sangat berharga bahwa emosi sesaat hanya akan menyakiti keduanya, dan keposesifan hanya akan membuat pasangan jadi jengah.

Besoknya Umi melapor pada Kotori tentang membaiknya hubungannya dengan Eli. Walau masih tak enak, Kotori selalu memberikan dukungannya kepada Umi. Siang itu umi kembali makan siang bersama pacarnya.

"Aku tak tau kalau kamu sekebal itu sekarang" Honoka mulai terkagum dengan kemampuan Kotori menyembunyikan perasannya.

"Aku juga tak tau, tapi yang aku tau, aku serasa terisris saat dia sedi, dan merasa tentram saat dia kembali tersenyum"

Honoka tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kotori. Memberikan jempolnya pada Kotori sebagai rasa salut.

"Mungkin saat ini bukan aku yang membuatnya berbunga bunga, tapi hanya melihatnya bahagia akupun ikut bahagia. Aku ingin suatu saat senyum bahagianya itu bukan tercipta oleh orang lain, tapi olehku." seutas senyum pahit menghiasi wajah Kotori. "Honoka chan, aku makin sadar bahwa aku benar benar telah jatuh padanya. Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya saat ini, aku akan menantinya sampai dia berpaing padaku".

xxXxx

 ** _okay, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Sheryl Sheinafia - Kutunggu kau putus. Btw, apakah alurnya ketebak? hehe, apa kalian mengharapkan ending yang lain dari ini?_**


End file.
